Be my evil queen?
by Vsten
Summary: What if Roxanne Ritchi has a thing for aliens? What if Metro Man doesn't save her the first time she is kidnapped? well we shall find out together.
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne Ritchie junior reporter for channel 8 is driving her decrepit Honda into downtown Metro City, when her refurbished police scanners lights start to flicker. She leans forward and turns up the volume. There is some initial static before the police officer on the other end of the radio continues to talk.

"...We have a 211 at the FNBM (first national bank of Medtro city) it's the blue freak again we are requesting back up over."

Roxanne frowns to herself.

 _"blue freak?"_

She turns her car at the next intersection and starts to head for the bank. She might not start working at channel 8 for a few days, but the reporter in her can't help but to investigate such an intriguing sounding call on the radio.

As she turns onto main street several cop cars with sirens wailing and lights flashing fly by her out of date car as a plume of smoke rises into the sky further down the street. Pressing down on the gas peddle to try and get there before the whole ordeal is over with she begins to hear an upbeat hum.

Blinking her big blue eyes in confusion she rolls down her window just in time to hear the opening riff of a guitar solo. Intrigued she tries to urge her car even faster down the road towards where the smoke and music is coming from. Two blocks away from the bank she sees several flashes of colored light.

"Is that lasers?"

She mutters to herself as she slows her car to a stop parking on the side of the road in front of a small bistro. Grabbing her recorder and camera she steps out of the car and onto the hectic street.

As Roxanne makes her way down the last couple blocks towards the bank she starts voicing her observations into the recorder for later. As shes walking she n notices that while there are many people running down the street fleeing and screaming, none of them have any injuries just a fine layer of dust and ash.

Finally three bank comes into her direct line of sight. She lifts up her camera and looks through te view finder, couches down behind a blue postal service mail box for safety and starts taking pictures of the scene in front of her.

She gets a few shots of the front of they bank with its glass doors and windows shattered. Sheer takes a couple of the police line in front of the bank, the police men scattered about trying to get civilians and other reporters alway from the crime scene. She frowns as she lowers her camera and says,

"Now where is this supposed 'blue freak' that is supposed to be causing all of this mayhem?"

As she lifts her camera to get a few more shots of the scene she feels something cold and metallic wrap around the bicep of both of her arms and around her throat, as a floating robot comes into her line of vision. Its one eye flashes menacingly as it snaps its bar trap jaws at her while the other two robots slowly lift her off her feet and begin to take her to the roof of the bank.

As they set her down she notices a large robot with fur on its shoulders holding what appears to be a large boom box. Which, she deduces, is where the loud rock music is coming from. Roxanne continues to assess the situation she has some how managed to get herself in, quietly muttering into her recorder that has been strapped around her neck the whole time even after the strange floating robots took her camera.

The little floating robot that seems to be in charge flies over to a cloaked figure standing on the on other side of the roof. It reaches a gloved hand out and rubs it across the glass dome causing the electricity in thre clear case to crackle.

"bowg bowg"

The robot chirps at its master. He grabs one end of his cape and dramatically turns around causing the other side of the cape to flutter just right in the wind.

Roxanne quickly begins to take in her kidnapper. To her surprise he is actually blue. But other than that, his slightly pointed ears, and his over large head he looks like an normal man. He has a well trimmed goatee and the general shaped off a man not much she would use to call him a freak.

But maybe an "alien" she whispers in awe. All of her little girl dreams coming true and getting dashed at the same time.

He starts with a low evil laugh and as it grows in volume it starts to leave goose bumps on her arms and sends a shiver down get spine.

"Well Well what have my good little cyborgs brought for daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**"** _Daddy?"_ Roxanne questions herself quietly as she stares at the blue...she doesn't even know what he...or it is.

"Mwahahaha look at what muy devilishly evil brainbots have discovered lurking Minion. Someone putting their cute little nose where it doesn't belong, trying to fool my most eevil scheme."

The giant robot sat down the boom box it is holding and turned around revealing a glass dome for a head and what appears to be a green fish girth fangs swimming inside. Roxanne gives a startled jump when the 'fish' begins to talk, because even after seeing a blue 'man' a talking fish throws her for a loop.

"Yes sir the brainbots sure have some in handy"

Shakily Roxanne turns her head towards the blue character.

"Ummm...hello I'm from out of town, and well it's just this is rather unusual but um...can I just ask what are you? And why are you blue?"

With an offended scowl he gives a dramatic tips of his cape revealing a stange glowing gun on his hip. Roxanne gulps nervously eyeballing the strange weapon while she distractedly tries to listen to his rant.

"You mean to tell me you have never heard of three most vile and villaness matter of evil that had ever graced this puny, rustic, backwards planet? I am an alien of course way to brilliant too be considered one of your inferior species."

Without waiting for her to reply he presses a button on his shiny metal gauntlet on his wrist and the rockets on his boss flare up dramatically.

"I am the Supervillan Megamind!"

Just as he finishes his introduction one of his glaring dog like cyborgs chomps its big metal jaws around his rocket boot causing the built in rocket to malfunction and Megamind to let loose a rather high pitched scream as his last working bout propelled him in a corkscrew type fashion across the sky to land who knows where.

Slightly baffled Roxanne turns to stare at the little green fish in the big robot costume.

"Um..so what happens now?"

She asks half afraid of the answer, with a sigh he pulls out a black hand club with a skull and crossbones decorating it and began to approach the restrained woman.

"What are you going to do with that bat? Please don't hurt me I don't have very much money on me I swear..."

Before she could begin to panic next thing she knew her vision went black and she saw stars after the fish gave her a sharp hit across the head. After wards he began to round up the brainbots.

"Alright you little evil cyborgs lets make sure we get all of daddy's evil supplies back to the lair before the police get brave enough to come up here."

As the brainbots dropped Roxanne down onto the roof of the bank she startled awake and heard some loud banging on the roof access door on the opposite side of the roof.

"Well miss that will be the police sorry to cut to evil experience short but I'm sure you don't mind. I must be going now."

The robotic fish began to climb down the fire escape when suddenly Roxanne remembered the little floating brainbots had snagged her one and only camera. How was she supposed to work without one? She doubted that her brand new job would provide one andjust moving into town had used up all of her extra money she had saved up working through college.

"Um...excuse me Mr. Fish?"

She yelled somewhat desperately. Minion paused head just even with the floor of the roof the rest of his body already on the fire escape.

"Is there anyway I can get my camera back?...Please..." She hesitated a minute "I will even trash the photos if you want".

The fish tilted its body slightly to the side then frowned at her.

"Sorry miss we feed your camera to the brain bots evil doesn't return stolen property you know."

She slumped as the fish finally was able to jump down from the fire escape landing in the dim alley below and made a dash toward the street hoping to make it back to the evil lair without getting caught. He doesn't want to spend the night at the prison by himself. With sir flying off like that, intentional or not, minion would be the one to take all the blame.

Just as Minion disappeared over the side of the building the police were able to break down the reinforced door. The o police came over and called the EMTs over to check on her while they asked her to file a report on the incident and what she saw which admittedly want much.

As she started to crash from her adrenalin rush she blinked her eyes slowly and swore she saw the tall end of a cape disappear into thin air.


End file.
